Mad World
by WriterLola24
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is head of the mob, on top of the world. That changes when enemies discover Sebastian's weakness. They will stop at nothing until they bring him down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _Women in ball gowns, men in tuxes and everyone wearing a mask._

 _Kurt shuffles through the mass of bodies to the double doors._

 _"Air," he breaths in. He removes his itchy mask and sits on the edge of a fountain. He looks back at the huge mansion in disgust._

 _"I believe the point in a theme, is to follow it." A voice says coming from the shadows. Kurt jumps._

 _"I believe the point in a party, is to have fun." Kurt snips back. The man laughs. Kurt sees he is about Kurts age, taller, with brown hair. The mask hides his face._

 _"You're not having fun?" He asks. Kurt sighs._

 _"I don't understand how this is for charity with a mansion like this." Kurt grumbles. The boy laughs._

 _"Snipety and nosy, you sure are something else." The boy muses. Kurt looks at him._

 _"You'd think you've never met another human." Kurt jokes. Sebastian grimaces._

 _"I never leave the house, my parents are in an interesting business..." The boy stops himself._

 _"That sucks! I'm always being drug around! Like tonight, my annoying friend Rachel came to 'give to those less fortunate than myself.' God she's unbearable!" Kurt groans._

 _"Well, something good came out of this." Sebastian smirks._

 _"Let me guess, I bared my soul to a complete stranger whose probably a creepy serial killer." Kurt laughs._

 _"Close, you bared your soul to me. A friendly host, whose party sucks." He laughs back. Kurt gawks._

"Oh god! Host! I'm...I'm...uh.." Kurt stumbles over his words standing. Putting him inches in front of the boy.

 _"Don't fret, I hate these charity parties anyway. But just to clear the air, it does go to charity. A different charity...but nevertheless." Sebastian smiles. Kurt smiles softly back._

 _"I'm Kurt." He says shaking his head extending a hand._

 _"I'm Sebastian." The boy replies removing his mask. His eyes were piercing green._

 _Instead he kisses Kurt, and Kurt kisses him back._

Kurt bolts awake. It was another dream. A memory.

He gets out of bed and goes into the hall. Opening the next door and he smiles at his daughter. Sound asleep, safe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Sebastain is first to pull away._

 _"You sure are something else, Kurt Hummel." He whispers against the boys lips. Kurt opens his eyes and Sebastain momentarily forgets how to breath, again._

 _"I'm beginning to think, so are you." Kurt whispers back. His voice sending shivers down his spine._

 _"Sebastain Andrew Smythe!" A loud voice yells._

 _"Smythe!" Kurt jumps back as if shocked. Sebastain pales._

 _"Yea...about that..." He says words failing him. Smythe, the most feared name there was._

 _"Rachel! I'm going to kill her, how did she get mixed up in THIS!" Kurt says backing away._

 _"Kurt, please...it's not what you think! Just let me explain!" He pleas. Kurt looks torn, between running and staying._

 _"What my father does, that's not me! I have nothing to do with the business!" Sebastain says. Kurt hooks onto everyword._

 _"But one day, that will be you. I don't know much about how the mob works, but I know it's a family business!" Kurt hisses._

 _"And we will face that day together. I know we just met Kurt but I've never felt like this. You're so honest, brutally really. Your sarcasm is humorous, yet enduring. And right now I can't focus on anything else but you standing here in front of me. Please give us a chance." He says holding Kurt's hand. Kurt sighs._

 _"Damn you Smythe." Kurt says before kissing him._

Sebastain wakes up. The feeling of Kurts lips on his still there. Even though that was years ago. Now Kurt is gone. Their daughter is gone with him. They've been gone for 4 months.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kurt and Sebastain were together for a year now. Sebastain gained his fathers 'business' and was well respected among his fellow allies and co-workers. And everyone else learned to stay away from Kurt, unless they wanted to deal with Sebastain's wrath._

 _Finn was a well trusted member on Sebastian's team. He was Kurts shadow and micromanaged the others. That's why he was at that party a year ago._

 _Now he was shadowing Kurt around another party. An important gathering of the heads of mafia._

 _Sue Sylvester, ran all of the southern territory and transported goods_.

 _Hunter Wallance, shared the western territory and transportation with Figgins._

 _And there was a new kid on the block, besides Sebastain, named Mike Chang. He ran the eastern with his partner Tina Chang, they controlled all the merchandise._

 _Leaving Sebastain with the northern. He handled all the profits._

 _These people barley met. With their high status they hardly left the confines of their offices. Tonight however, they were forced to meet their new business partners and the newbies were introduced into their new life._

 _"I believe the point of a party, is to have fun." Sebastain smirks walking toward a tense Kurt._

 _"Whoever said that must be a genius." Kurt says smirking. Sebastain wraps his arms around him._

 _"He is, and he knows it." He Sebastain says kissing Kurts nose. Kurt laughs._

 _"I'm going to get champagne. Want some?" Kurt says._

 _"You know I hate that stuff!" Sebastain whines. Kurt laughs._

 _"Of course I do, silly. We've only been together for a year!" He jokes. Sebastain smacks his butt. Kurt glares._

 _"Really?" He breaths. Sebastain smirks leaning closer._

 _"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?" Sebastain asks._

 _"Only a billion times, but I don't mind." Kurt says. Sebastain smiles._

 _"You don't look so bad yourself." Kurt adds. If possible the formers smile grows wider. He kisses Kurt._

 _"I'm going to get that champagne." Kurt says leaving. Sebastain reluctantly releases him._

 _"Sebastain! Time for your speech!" His other right-hand says._

 _"Coming, Blaine." He mumbles._

0000000000000000000000000

"Sebastain!" Blaine yells. Sebastain jerks awake.

"What!?" Sebastain says head barley lifting from his desk.

"We found something." Blaine says. Sebastain's head snaps up.

"Where are they?" He asks.

"Asheville, North Carolina." Finn says walking in the room.

"You're sure?" Sebastain asks. Blaine pulls out a file.

"Booth was visiting his niece and picked her up from school. Guess who's her teacher?" Blaine says.

"Kurt." Sebastain breaths pulling out a photo of a smiling Kurt kneeling beside a young girl. Smiling, happy...

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." He says rising. They leave.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Daddy! I'm gonna be late!" Little Sylvia Smythe yells.

"Hold on Sy!" Kurt Hummel-Smythe calls to his 5 year old.

Kurt comes running out in his suit. It was another day of work and school in their new home, North Carolina.

Kurt was a teacher at Sylvia's school. He loved that he could watch over her that way. Better yet, the children loved him! He loved them just as much.

"Daaaaaaady!" Sylvia stomps her foot.

"Sylvia Annabeth Smythe! I'm right here, " He says, "now let's go over everything." He says walking her to the car. She sighs.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Anna Hudlson." She says.

"What's my name?" He asks.

"Eli Hudlson." She says.

"Where are we from?" He asks.

"Portland, Oregon." She says. He nods.

"Finally, where's your dad?" He asks.

"He died when I was little." She whispers. Kurt grimaces but nods.

"You know why we have to do this right?" Kurt asks softly driving.

"To stay safe." She says. He smiles and reaches to pat her leg.

00000000000000000000000

 _Kurt returns to find Sebastain on stage. He was nervous, as was Kurt. He took a gulp of his drink to calm his nerves. He forgot how bitter the drink was. The speech began, but Kurt wasn't listening. The room was spinning and there were two Sebastain's and everything was too bright and loud. Something was wrong._

 _"How'd I do?" Sebastain approaches. Kurt doesn't reply._

 _"Kurt?" He asks worried._

 _"Seb, help me." Kurt gasps. His glass crashing to the floor. The room stills. Then everything goes black._

 _Arms catch him._

 _"Kurt! Finn, call an ambulance! NOW!" He hears._

 _"Kurt, baby-" then he hears nothing._

 _He wakes up from a coma a week later to find someone poisoned his drink._

 _It was the first attack of many to come._

 _Sebastain was never the same._


	3. Chapter 3

_A week after the incident Sebastain proposed._

 _It was in New York Times Square._

 _"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband." Sebastain says kneeling before the jumbo screen._

 _"Yes! Sebastain Samuel Smythe." Kurt laughs throwing himself into his fiancés loving arms._

 _A few moths later..._

 _They had a small beach wedding in Flordia. Where Kurts father met his mother._

 _Kurt was dressed in a white tux with a black bow tie. Sebastain in a black tux with a white bow tie._

 _Burt walking his son down the isle._

 _They exchanged heartfelt vows and kissed under the sunset. Then danced the night away with their friends and family. Then retreated to their condo and had the best time of their lives. Together._

 _"Seb! It's pouring!" Kurt cries wrapping a towel around himself._

 _"So what!" Sebastain yells walking to the sandy shore. He grabs Kurt and throws him back into the water._

 _"SEBASTAIN SAMUEL HUMMEL-SMYTH!" Kurt yells. Sebastain laughs hugging him. Kurt joins him._

 _"Promise me this is forever." Sebastain asks seriously. Kurt scolds his features._

 _"And ever and ever. As long as you'll have me." Kurt smiles kissing his husband_.

 _A year later they find a sergeant and have a daughter Sylvia Annabeth Hummel-Smyth._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, class dismissed." Kurt claps his hands together. The students leave. Kurt has pick-up duty and follows.

"Mr. H, when are you going to sing? Anna says you have a amazing voice!" A young one asks.

"Sorry Sophie, I don't sing anymore." Kurt says sadly.

"Why not?" She asks. He gives a weak smile.

"Because.." He trails off and she leaves.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Kurt snuck out of the mansion. He only needed to get Sy some new shoes and he'd be done. He knew Sebastain would throw a fit if he found out. Kurt wasn't allowed anywhere alone. The bodyguards or maids would run the errands. Kurt hated it._

 _Kurts singing a soft tune as he walks._

 _"Hey! Aren't you Smythes pet?" A gruff voice calls. Kurt feels a shiver of fear run through him._

 _"Sorry, you must have me confused with someone else." Kurt replies playing it safe. He turns the corner to come face-to-face with a black van._

 _"I'd know that girly voice anywhere." The man hisses._

 _He doesn't have time to scream before he's pulled in._

 _They wanted to use him as ransom._

 _Sebastain got to them first, personally._

 _"Let. Him. Go." Sebastain Smythe grinds out. His gun pointed to the man holding a knife to Kurts throat._

 _"Give me the money and I'll release your plaything." The man growls. The knife breaks skin and a tear escapes Kurt._

 _Sebastain shoots the man. The blood splatters everywhere, including Kurt._

 _"Kurt." Sebastain says running to him. Kurts froze._

 _"It's okay, it's okay baby. I'm here now." Sebastain coos._

 _"Seb?" Kurt cries grasping onto his shirt._

 _"No ones going to hurt you. Not while I'm around." Sebastain promises. Kurt breaks._

 _They return home._

 _Kurt never leaves again._

 _Or sings._

 _It wasn't the last time Sebastain killed someone in front of Kurt._


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt is closing the car door of his last student when he sees a black Chevy parked across the street.

"Impossible." He mummers to himself wrapping his arms around him. Sebastain wasn't here. He was just paranoid.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Sebastain watches as Kurt glances over and freezes.

"Shit! Did he figure us out!" Finn hisses.

"If I know Kurt, he'll think he's paranoid and walk away." Blaine says. Sebastain agrees.

"Needless to say we better follow and make sure he doesn't run." Finn says.

Sebastain nods and they follow. Sebastain is forced to watch as their daughter runs to Kurt and he embraces her with open arms and carries her, laughing, to the car. He should be with them.

He will be soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurt carries Sylvia inside.

As he's putting dinner away theres a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Kurt calls.

Who would be knocking this late, on his apartment door? Kurt feared he knew.

"Sylvia, follow me and stay quiet." He ordered.

"Why daddy?" She whined.

"Please." He begged. She knew something was wrong then. She nods.

"Go into my office and hide in that secret hiding place, okay." He says. She nods.

"Whatever you do, don't come out unless I say, okay. That's really important baby." He stresses. She nods again. He kisses her forehead and she runs off.

The bell rings again.

"For heavens sake!" He says hiding his fear.

He makes sure the baseball bat is still beside the door before opening it.

"Hello Kurt, or should I call you Eli." Says a voice Kurt has memorized.

"Sebastain." He says weary.

"Clever, going by Eli. Short for Elizabeth. And Anna, for Annabeth. Hudlson? Really? That's the best you had?" He mocks.

"Hummel and Hudson, I'm glad you didn't forget about me." Finn says appearing in the door frame.

"Finn." Kurt gasps. He really missed his brother.

"Not even a goodbye?" Finn says hurt.

"You know I had to leave." Kurt says coldly.

"I? No, you took OUR daughter with you!" Sebastain growls. Kurt flinches.

"It was for our own protection." Kurt says icily.

"Don't give me that shit. I would have protected you." Sebastain hisses.

"At what cost! Killing? Tourturing?" Kurt bellows.

"If it came to it." Sebastain says. Kurt chuckles sadly.

"It always seemed to come to it. You would kill anyone who even spoke to me." Kurt cries.

"Don't be over dramatic." Sebastain says rolling his eyes.

"You know what! The reason, the REAL reason I left was because my husband turned into a monster!" Kurt screams. It was Sebastain's turn to flinch.

"Where is Sylvia?" He asks ignoring what Kurt said.

"Not here." Kurt spits. Sebastain sees red.

"God dammit Kurt! Where's my daughter!" He bellows advancing. Kurt grabs the bat and swings. It hits Sebastain across the face. Then he runs. Even after all these years he's still faster than Finn.

He makes it to his office and locks the door.

"Sy! Hurry let's go." He whispers urgently. She crawls out from behind the bookcase.

"Where are we going?" She asks. He picks her up and climbs through the office window. They run into the woods.

"Kurt!" He hears voices behind them. He runs and doesn't look back.

He cuts through the normal path of his runs and finds the park. Someone's there, waiting.

"Kurt." He says walking toward him. It's Blaine.

"No." He turns and runs into Finn and Sebastain.

"Give up Kurt, you're surrounded." Blaine pleads.

"Daddy" Sylvia cries holding him tight. He kisses her forehead and contemplates.

"When I put you down, run." He whispers in her ear. She nods.

He sets her down and all hell breaks loose. She bolts as fast as her little legs will carry her and Kurt fights. Blaine tries to go after her and gets a knockout punch to the face. Finn tries to grab Kurt and gets a swift kick that makes his knees buckle then there's Sebastain. Who pulls out a gun.

"So what, I didn't obey and now you're going to shoot me!?" Kurt laughs hysterically.

"Go ahead! Prove you've fallen even lower than I thought." Kurt spits.

"You really think I could shoot you!?" Sebastain says angry.

"That's the problem Seb, I don't know who you are anymore." He whispers brokenly.

"Kurt-" he says in despair. Then Kurt moves, he disarms Sebastain and stands with the gun.

"You can't shoot me." Sebastain says.

"Why not. Give me one good reason." Kurt says cocking the gun.

"For the same reason you didn't hit me as hard as you could have back there, the same reason I couldn't shoot you..." He says advancing slowly, "you love me, and I love you." He lowers the gun. Kurt shakes his head tears falling.

"I loved the man you were, not this monster you've become." Kurt says. Then he does a new move off Sebastain's chest, knocking him the the ground.

"What the hell was that, Kurt!" Sebastain gasps winded.

"I don't need your protection." Kurt growls knocking him out with the gun. Then he goes after his daughter


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY! Writers block is a pain! Not to mention trying to graduate high school while keeping a 4.0 is becoming difficult...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _Sebastain your daughter wants her father." Kurt says standing in the doorway arms crossed. He ignores the beaten figure in the corner of the room._

 _"I'll be right up." Sebastain says grabbing a gun._

 _Kurt finally turns his head to the figure. It was a man Kurt met at the market hours ago._

 _"No, Seb! What did that man do to earn him an execution!? I met him at the market. He doesn't mean any harm!" Kurt pleads._

 _"He's part of a group planning to over throw me." He says walking toward Kurt. His arms blood splattered._

 _"Seb.." Kurt pleads._

 _"Do you want to know how they plan to do that? Kidnapping Sylvia, or you then probably killing you." Sebastain says. Kurts stomach drops._

 _"I'm trying to protect our family. Do you understand?" He asks. Kurt nods._

 _"Say it." He demands._

 _"I-I understand." Kurt whispers. Sebastain kisses his forehead._

 _"Now, go upstairs, tell Sylvia I'll be up after I finish here and take a shower." He whispers lovingly. Kurt feels sick._

 _"Okay." He's halfway upstairs when he hears the gunshot._

 _Kurt's gone the next morning, Sylvia with him._

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurt finds Sylvia at the chicken shack they would frequent.

"Daddy!" She runs to him.

"Angel," he opens his arms.

"Behind you!" She squeals. Kurt turns to be tackled by Blaine.

"Dammit Anderson! Get off me!" Kurt struggles.

"Anderson?" Blaine says hurt. Kurt has no sympathy.

"Daddy!" He hears a screech. He turns his head in time to see Sebastain holding their daughter.

"It's over Kurt, you're coming home." He says. Kurt gives in. He's lifted to his feet and drug to the black Chevy he saw earlier.

000000000000000000000000

 _Sebastain wakes up feeling for Kurt. There's nothing but air._

 _"Kurt?" He says sleepily._

 _Nothing._

 _"Kurt!" He calls terrified._

 _He looks in the attached bathroom to find, Kurt's facial creams were gone._

 _"No." He whispered. He ran to their room and threw open the walk-in-closet. Clothes were missing, as was Kurts gym bag._

 _"Sylvia," he screams running to her room. She's gone._

 _"No! No! No!" He cries falling to his knees._

 _"Sebastain! What's wrong!?" Finn says running over._

 _"Gone. They're gone!" He screams sobbing._

 _"Gone?" Finn asks confused._

 _"Kurt, he left me. He took Sylvia with him." Sebastain said voice hollow._

 _"Blaine! Get your ass down here now!" Finn yells into the com. Blaine's there in minutes._

 _"What!" He asks._

 _"Did you know!?" Finn yells._

 _Blaine flinches._

 _"What the hell are you talking about!" Blaine yells back._

 _Sebastain's on his feet._

 _"Where are they!" He screams advancing._

 _"Who! What is going on!" Blaine shouts. Sebastain pins him to the wall._

 _"Kurt and Sylvia are gone. They left. Kurt had to have told someone!" Sebastain bellows. Blaine pales._

 _"Gone!? Kurt wouldn't-" Blaine loses his train of thought._

 _"He didn't tell me anything. He wouldn't be that stupid." Blaine says. Sebastain slides to his knees wrapping his arms around himself, sobs wracking his body._

 _"It's okay. We will find them." Blaine says pulling him into a hug._

 _"He left. He doesn't want to be found." Sebastain cries._

 _"He's scared and confused. It's Kurt, he acts before he thinks." Finn says aloud._

 _"We will find him. I promise." Blaine vows._

 _Sebastain doesn't sleep soundly another night,_

 _Doesn't eat healthily,_

 _He's broken._

 _Until he brings his family home._


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt's sitting between Blaine and Finn. Across from Sebastian and his daughter.

"So Sylvia, what has daddy been telling you?" Sebastian says sweetly. Kurt can tell its forced and strained.

She looks to Kurt for guidance.

"It's okay sweety," Kurt forces.

"Daddy said that there were bad guys after us. Like from super-hero movies." Sylvia says seriously.

"He said we had to leave, but we would come back! Then we could be happy again!" She smiles at Sebastian.

"But he said you couldn't come with us, because you were our Superman." She says solemnly.

"I don't want Superman though! I want my papa!" She flings her arms around his neck.

Sebastain is stunned before returning the hug.

Then he looks at Kurt who is avoiding his gaze.

"You said that?" Sebastain says.

"That's why I left." He said hollow.

"I-i don't understand. Explain Kurt! You tell me I'm a monster, then you tell our daughter I'm a hero!? What the hell is going on!" Sebastian questions. Kurt shoots back before Sylvia can call out the 'bad word'.

"Four months ago I told that to our daughter. I was so wrapped up in you and you had me so BRAINWASHED I saw you as the good guy! As my Sebastian! Then I met people, friends, and they were NORMAL. They didn't kill, tourture or threaten other people! They fliched at a paper-cut for crying out loud! They never saw the blood baths, heard a gun discharge, never lived in the hell I did!" Kurt rants angrily.

"But you-" Sebastain begins still confused.

"I originally left for our own safety. I had been poisoned, kidnapped, shot at, gunned for and I didn't want that for Sy! I didn't want the next rescue mission to be for my daughter because of a double-cross, a deal gone wrong or ANYTHING else! But then I got a taste of freedom outside the ridiculous wall you built around us, and I realized, there's more to life! More than the death and sorrow! That normal people don't live like that! Only psychopaths and homicidal maniacs." Kurt hisses.

"What happened Kurt!? Something else must of! You left for your safety. As hard as it is, I understand. But now you're treating me like I'm the enemy!" Sebastian says perplexed.

"You're a physcopath Sebastain! You take the law into your own hands. Manipulate, tourture, KILL! You ARE the enemy." Kurt hisses. It was similar to slapping Sebastain.

"No, it's something else. You KNEW what your were getting into before. What aren't you telling me Kurt?" Sebastain probes. Kurt sets his jaw.

"Why don't you just tourture it out of me." He spits. They arrive to the airport.

000000000000000000000000000

 _While Sebastain was in the shower Kurt returns to "the room". The mans body was disoriented. Beyond recognition. He held clasped in his severed fingers an old photo. It was of a woman and child, a young girl. The man suddenly looked a lot like Sebastain, the girl turned into Sylvia, the woman himself. This could be their fate! Kurt felt the world spin. All that time he thought Sebastain was being unreasonable, he was truly preventing this. Kurt couldn't let this happen. Let a rival use himself or Sylvia against Sebastain. So he did the one thing he could think of, he planned an escape. He couldn't stay there another moment. He had to leave, while he could._

00000000000000000000000000000

"Please don't make a scene." Blaine begs Kurt. He simply huffs.

Finn grabs Kurt's arm and nearly drags him to the plane.

"Daddy!" Sylvia cries reaching for him, away from Sebastain.

"Can I please have my daughter. She's afraid of heights." Kurt snaps at Finn.

Sebastain comes up to Kurt and Sylvia dives into his arms.

"It's okay baby girl." Kurt whispers into her hair.

Sebastain feels a mixture of love and envy. He loves his family, but it should also be his job to comfort his own daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNINGS: swearing, death, torture, and inhumanity, read at your own risk.**

The plane ride was silent. No one dare speak a word. Sylvia nuzzled into Kurt's neck fast asleep.

Kurt was the opposite.

He sat stiff and alert.

A glance from a stranger wouldn't catch it, but Sebastain was no stranger when it came to Kurt Hummel. He was ready to bolt if needed.

"So, Eli, " Sebastain said the name with both amusement and disdain, "what have you been up to these past four months?" Kurt glares.

"The usual...work, friends, life." Kurt spits.

"Did you enjoy your little...vacation?" Sebastain asks, almost threateningly. Kurt laughs humorlessly.

"I loved my job. Met amazing people. However, looking over my shoulder all the time was kinda a kill joy so tell me, Sebastain, how the hell did you find me?" Kurt asks so sweetly it was sour.

"Don't worry, you didn't get sloppy. You covered your tracks pretty well actually! It was Booth who found you. Remember your new student?" Sebastain asks.

Kurt's eyes go wide.

"Angel. Angel Evans. I take it Booth Evans is of some relation?" He asks looking to Booth.

"My niece. You were her favorite teacher, by the way." Booth says.

"Great to hear." Kurt says, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Sebastain grimaces, only one person noticed, Kurt.

"You really did like your job." Sebastain says. It was stated as a question, but it wasn't.

"Yes, I did." Kurt says tightly looking out the window. Tears pricked his eyes. He missed the children. What would they think? That he abandoned them? Left them? He would never...

A hand grabbed his.

Sebastain.

"I truly am sorry, love." Sebastain said. The old nickname would make Kurt smile, four months ago.

Kurt slipped his hand out of Sebastain's.

"If you're so sorry you'd let me go." Kurt says looking Sebastain dead in the eye.

"You know I can't do that." Sebastain states matter-of-factly. It makes Kurt explode.

"You can! You just don't want to! I was FINE Sebastain! I had a LIFE! FRIENDS!" Kurt rants.

Sebastain waves the other men into the back of the plane. Blaine carried a sleeping Sylvia and Finn shut the door behind him.

Sebastain waits until the last man leaves before rising and pouring two glasses. He hands one to Kurt who takes it after hesitation.

"I can't. I can not let you go Kurt. While you were fine dancing around with fucking rainbows and kittens, I was broken. I had no life because YOU are my life. You are my friend, my love, you are my AIR Kurt. Everyday without you was a another hell, hell might have been much kinder than what I endured. If you think I'll just let you walk away again after I've found you, then you are sadly mistaken. I may never be able to share my agony, make you feel the pain I felt, and I don't wish for you too. I love you too much to even phantom you that hurt, or in that much pain and agony." The speech stunned Kurt silent for a moment. Sebastain had said it all calmly, way too calmly.

"I know you Sebastain. You get even. You manipulate, play dirty and bribe. What's it for me? It must be good after that load of bullshit." Kurt hisses sipping his drink delicately, it was champagne, Kurt's favorite.

Sebastain smirks.

"How I've missed you." He stands and walks towards the door, "It wasn't all bullshit, Kurt, I meant every word." He stops at the door knob. "However, you're right. I do get even." He's out the door before Kurt can register what he just said. He runs and bangs on the locked door.

"Sebastain Smythe! What have you done!" Kurt runs his fingers through his hair in distress. They were talking the whole time! Sebastain couldn't possibly have- champagne. Sebastain doesn't drink champagne.

It all dawned on Kurt.

"You bastard!" He screams grabbing and throwing the whole bottle at the door. He begins to feel the effects of the drug Sebastain used.

He HATED this. The weak feeling, draining feeling. His body falls to the floor. He crawls to the seat pulling himself up to,the best of his ability. Think Kurt! Escape plan, antidote,do something! But he couldn't. His limbs gave way and he bashed his head on the arm seat. His last words were whispered,

"God, I hate you Seb." Then darkness consumed him.

000000000000000000000000

 _Kurt was free! He had been for 2 weeks and counting! He liked it here, it was quiet, calm. Damn him if he didn't miss Sebastain. Every morning was a new tear in his heart when the space beside him was empty. Why did he do this to himself? He shakes the thought away. Sylvia was still asleep, it WAS early morning. He rose out of bed and turned on the news._

 _ **Breaking News- Family murdered in mob war.**_

 _Kurt dropped the remote._

 _It was a picture of the man Sebastain tourtured 2 weeks ago, and his family._

 _The body of 35 year old Richard Philip was found today, along with 2 others identified as his pregnant wife Lindsey Philip and 3 year old daughter Brittany Philip. The family was last seen 2 weeks ago at the family's baby shower, announcing the new member of the group they named, a boy, Charlie, after Lindsey's recently deceased father, whose case is being re-opened due to the circumstances. Police are investigating but this picture was found shoved down in the mans throat. Warning viewer discretion is advised._

 _In the picture, newer to the one Kurt saw the man holding, the woman and child were held execution style at gun point by men. The men holding the guns wore familiar rings on their fingers. The same ring Sebastain wore. The Smythe crest._

 _They were part of Sebastain's unit. The men Kurt had ate dinner with. They murdered that innocent family. For what? Money? To make a point? Statement?_

 _Kurt felt sick. He leaped from the couch and was violently sick. Sebastain did this. Sebastain murdered innocent people, just for talking to Kurt in the market. Another rival mob member or not, nobody deserves this! Kurt decided right then and now, he was done._

 _Done with the mob._

 _Done with Sebastain._

 _Done with being the victim._

 _He enrolled in every defense class he could. Learned all he could. Even started Sy early in training. He was done being a victim. It would never happen again._

0000000000000000000

But it did. And Kurt was at the mercy of Sebastain now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello amazing people! Guess whos back, again! I am so sorry for my extended break. I've given up on saying "I'm back for good" but that's life: BUSY! So instead, my promise to you is that I have not forgotten and will always return eventually. Now, back to our story (NOTE: I am not the same person I was starting this, what seems like lifetimes ago, furthermore I am a different writer. So tell me how this goes…)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sebastain opened the door to the seating compartment. He had been waiting for the drugs to take hold of Kurt, it really did pain him to go to the extreme measures, but it had to be done. Kurt was laying on the floor between the seats. Sebastain noted how angelic he looked with his arm outstretched and facial features relaxed. He smiled. Kurt still looked the same: his light pink lips slightly curled into a smile, his hair quiffed up into a soft tuff on his head, and his never ending lashes that curled towards the sky. Sebastain crouched beside his sleeping body.

"I love you Kurt, but you hurt me badly," he stated running his finger along Kurt's cheek.

Kurt remained still.

Sebastain reached for Kurt and held him in his arms a moment.

"What have you been doing Kurt!" He gasped in surprise. Kurt was heavier than he used to be, however it was pure muscle. Sebastain could feel the defined, toned, muscles under his hands. He shook his head before placing Kurt into a nearby seat. He buckled Kurt in and carefully brushed aside a stray hair that hung over his eye. Sebastain froze for a moment before sighing, he gave in and gently kissed Kurt before leaving.

000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Kurt stood slightly behind Sebastain in fear._

" _Kuuuuurt, come on! It's just my parents!" Sebastain pleads. They had been dating for a few weeks and Sebastain decided to share Kurt with his family. However, Kurt was not as eager as him._

" _Seb! I haven't been here since we met!" Kurt pleaded. He moved between Sebastain and the door. (He started freaking out around the guarded 12ft gate when the men tried to pat him down before Sebastain ordered them to stop.)_

" _Can we please just go back to my place and watch netflix?" He offered._

 _Sebastain laughed pulling him into a hug._

" _Baby, you will be fine. You know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you" he said resting his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt froze and looked into his eyes._

" _Baby?" he whispered with a smile creeping to his lips. Sebastain froze in return,_

" _Umm, yea… I'm not sure where that came from" he rambled blush rushing to his cheeks. Kurt now had a full smile. He closed the small space between them and kissed Sebastain lovingly. Until a throat clearing interrupted them._

" _You must be Kurt. Hello, I'm Victoria Smythe. Sebastain's mother" a tall, thin woman said. The boys were both blushing and looking at their feet._

" _Please, come in" she said sweetly. Kurt felt the tension disappear and they all laughed together._

0000000000000000000000000000000

Kurt woke with a start. His eyes dashed around the room he was in taking in his surroundings: dark royal purple curtains, dark wood floor, king sized bed, flat screen hanging in the corner… Kurt groaned. He was back in hell. Kurt rose from the bed and went to the door, thankfully it wasn't locked. Sneaking down the hall, Kurt opened the door to his left, Sylvia's room. He listened for a moment to see if Sebastain or a guard were in there with her, but heard silence. It was too quiet and that worried Kurt. He pushed open the door and his heart sank. The bed was made and room clean, no sign of life at all.

"SEBASTAIN!" Kurt screamed as he ran down the halls, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

00000000000000000000

 **End of this chapter! Short, I know, but there is more to come! Man was that fun! Idk why I ever left/stopped! Comments are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt ran down the corridor until he was halted at the front door by none other than Blaine Anderson.

"Kurt, your yelling is giving me a headache," he grumbles yawning tiredly.

"I'll make you a deal, tell me where the hell my daughter is and I'll leave you alone!" Kurt shouts causing Blaine to release a particularly painful wince.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, but I honestly do not know," Blaine answers sincerely while stressing the "not." Kurt looked at him in disbelief and then anger.

"Blaine, I swear to god, if you don't get Sebastain back here with my daughter in the next 15 minutes then your _headache_ will be the least of your problems!" Kurt bellows striding right up to Blaine and getting dangerously close to his face. Blaine has a look of surprise before scolding his features.

"Kurt. I understand that you're upset, but Sebastain left a few hours ago and I really don't know when he will be back," Blaine insists. Kurts face darkens and Blaine becomes genuinely scared.

"Then I'm going to find them," Kurt states pushing past Blaine for the door. Blaine grabs his arm.

"You know I can't let you do that Kurt," Blaine says and Kurt stiffens, "Sebastain's orders." Kurt laughs with his back still to Blaine.

"Try to stop me," he growls pulling Blaine forward by his hand and smashing the smaller man's chest roughly into his shoulder. He turns to maximize the impact and is sure to twist the other man's wrist harshly until he feels the pop of the bone. He just simultaneously winded Blaine while dislocating his wrist, his dominant shooting hand at that. Blaine lay gasping in the doorway as Kurt stepped over him. In a final effort, Blaine grabs out and snags his ankle with his undamaged hand.

"Kurt, please," he gasps out. There was a time in their life where Kurt had loved Blaine, before he left the still held a strong and close relationship. However, the Kurt who stood in the door frame now, was not the same Kurt who left. Kurt looked at him and felt a pang of pity, no guilt. He crouched down and looked into Blaine's pained eyes.

"You did everything you could, but you weren't prepared," Kurt says. He rises and swiftly crashes his heel into the back of Blaine's skull, just enough to knock him out. At least now Sebastain had physical evidence that Blaine was in all ways incapable of stopping him.

 _Kurt held his 4-year-old daughter close to his chest while she slept soundly. He had successfully snuck out of the mansion while the guards switched for duties and was now boarding a train to a neighboring city. He had to board a plane out of Ohio, but his husbands outreach was far. Kurt knew he had to be very careful in his plan, it had taken him months of careful planning but he was finally doing it. Kurt sat in the cab alone aside from his daughter and a homeless gentleman. He looked at the sleeping man and back to his daughter. He did this! He was actually doing it! Kurt began to sob silently while rocking his daughter. He loved Sebastain, with everything inside him. But he could not allow his daughter to fall victim to the mess they made._ _Kurt got off the train and took three more trains and three different flights, before finally looping back to North Carolina. There was no reason other than dwindling money, he wanted there to be no way to possibly guess. Sebastain couldn't possibly find them._ _Kurt didn't realize until a few weeks in just how hard and lonely it was. He had secured a teaching job for kindergarteners and found a cheap apartment to live in, however he missed his family, friends...husband. There were many days when Kurt would pick up the phone to call Sebastain, but he never dialed. He wasn't weak. He refused to play the victim. That's why Kurt decided he needed a hobby, something to give him motivation while proving his strength. Kurt found Elliot Gilbert, an ex-special forces official. They quickly became close friends and Elliot taught Kurt everything he knew. Every day, Kurt would leave, at five o'clock, to take a 3 hour lesson from Elliot before school. He learned all forms of self-defense while also finding himself. Kurt was not weak. He was just never given the strength he needed to prove himself. Now, he was stripped of all his armor and forced to rebuild himself. Kurt was a warrior. And he was ready to fight for himself, and most importantly, the ones he loved._

Sebastain was sitting at the park with Sylvia when he received a call from Finn. He was quickly informed that Kurt had left the house and taken out his best agent with him. Sebastain wasn't sure if he were surprised or not. He had always marveled at Kurt's strength, but now it was posing a potential problem.

"Sy!" Sebastain called out to his daughter, who was playing on the swing with another agent of his, Hunter. She came running toward him with wide arms and a toothy grin. Sebastain couldn't help but return her smile. Luckily those 4 months did little to diminish their relationship and Sebastain was thankful.

"What is it Papa?" Sylvia asked.

"How would you like to find daddy?" Sebastian asked sweetly. Sylvia got a toothy grin and shook her head vigorously. Sebastain laughed at her enthusiasm before picking her up and walking toward their SUV.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurt briskly strode down the sidewalk. He wasn't sure where to begin his search, but he knew where to go for information. Down the street he walked into a family run coffee shop, behind the counter stood a warm, familiar face.

"Oh my word! Is that Kurt Hummel-Smyth?" a woman gasped in surprise.

"Mercedes! Thank god!" Kurt exclaims rushing forward and hugging her tightly, "I need your help."


End file.
